Enemies
In Nation Red, the player fights against thousands of mutated zombies, and they can also wield weapons. This is a list of enemies you will encounter and some tactics how to kill them. Basic zombies Zombie Bomber These zombies are a lot more dangerous than the other basic ones, as these zombies can detonate themselves if you stand too close to them, or if you shoot them. They can do some serious damage to your character so stay as far away as you can. Their explosion range can be reduced by picking the Defuser perk, or increased if you pick the Bomb Threat perk (all explosions do 25% more damage). They can be easily noticed as they wear an orange overall and a grey vest. They also carry a detonator. Big Boy Zombie Big Boy Zombies are large zombies that can inflict a lot of damage in a short period of time. Main thing to note about these zombies is that even when you remove their head, they can and will still follow and attack players. Boss zombies Axe Zombie The Axe Zombie is a large zombie that swings his weapon at any player within his range. As such, it's recommended to use heavy weapons like MGL's, flamethrowers, and machine guns against him. This Zombie is one of the weaker Bosses and is very susceptible to melee attacks. Brawler The Brawler Zombie is a large zombie that wears a suit much like an EOD tech wears. The Brawler is highly resistant to both explosives and projectile fire and is able to destroy sentry guns and rammers. Additionally, the Brawler is not affected by the turbine's pushing effects nor mines which couldn't be spawned by getting the power-up for them. Butcher Butcher Zombie is a large zombie that charges you quickly, making the mine layer powerup especially useful against him. Cutoff Saw Zombie This Zombie Boss can charge very fast and inflict heavy damage. Be sure to keep your distance! Mines are also good vs this boss but he has the nasty habit to keep following you during several jumps that might deplete stamina before he stops charging. Grenade Zombie Grenade zombies are slightly larger zombies that slowly walk the map throwing hand grenades. You can watch the grenade slowly arc across the screen and it will display a circle that shows impacted area as well as an estimated explosive timer. The grenades are tossed ahead of the player if the player is moving in a straight line. He does have a melee attack as well if you find yourself standing too close to him. His armor appears to be weaker than the other zombie bosses. The overall damage risk of this boss is minimal if you can keep away from the grenade tosses. Machinegun Zombie The Machine gun Zombie walks around with an AK74 and fires aimed bursts at the players. He will continue to walk towards you and spray. His range is limited, but damage can add up quickly from repeated shots. Best bet is to flank the enemy or hammer him from under cloak or shield. His removal should be placed as high. A neat way to stay close untouched is to stay on his blind side and have him walk in circles. This will spray bullets around that might hurt your teammates, so exploit it quick. Minigun Zombie The Minigun Zombie is a tall boss that possesses a large Minigun. His only attack is to fire his weapon in a sweeping, clockwise motion. The range of his bullets are much farther than that of the Machine gun Zombie and the circular pattern that he fires in makes him capable of denying large areas of the map from the player(s). This can effectively hinder the player’s movement and efficiently fight off a horde. The bullets deal light damage, but he fires many shots in one sweep making him a significant threat at medium range. The easiest way to deal with the Minigun Zombie is to circle strafe him. If he takes aim, run counter clockwise away from the point of the gun. This boss has no melee attack, so melee weapons are extremely effective against him barring higher tier weaponry. Category:Article stubs Category:Nation Red Category:Enemies